


A Promise

by TheKingIsDead (witch_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, classic fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/TheKingIsDead
Summary: “You’re still giving me the silent treatment?”Prompt on Tumblr





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first AFTG work on here, and I've never written Matt before, so if you have con criticism I'm all ears!  
> Join me on Tumblr at https://mr-im-fine.tumblr.com

When Neil gets back from night practice with Kevin, Matt’s waiting up for him. He doesn’t say anything, just washes out his mug and leaves to the bedroom without a backwards glance.

And, okay, Neil gets it. Maybe Neil has been compromising his health—too much exercise, not enough sleep. Neil doesn’t get how Matt is much better, always staying up to wait for Neil as if worried he won’t come back.

(And Neil gets that too. After the riots, after _Baltimore_ , Neil was very nearly gone from his life forever. But. Matt’s always waited up for Neil, and Neil has never asked.)

Matt’s lying in his bunk, facing the wall, when Neil comes into the bedroom in pajamas. It’s a pretty clear message, but Matt’s been angry since this morning, and Neil doesn’t like to let things lie for too long. Especially not overnight. It’s so easy to lose someone in the blink of an eye, much less an entire 6 hour stretch.

Neil climbs into bed behind Matt. Matt’s back, muscled and broad, is tense.

“You’re still giving me the silent treatment?” Neil asks.

“You’re still putting your health at risk by doing too much and not getting enough rest?” Matt grumbles.

“I have to stay on top if I want to survive,” Neil says. The reminder of his promise to Ichirou is bitter on his tongue.

“You have to sleep properly if you want to survive,” Matt says tightly.

Neil frowns, tracing Matt’s shoulder blade through his shirt. He doesn’t know how to compromise on this: he needs to be better, be faster. He needs to be the best asset he can be.

“I know you didn’t… grow up knowing this,” Matt starts slowly. “But you cannot work your body down so much and expect it will keep working. You’re _supposed_ to take rest breaks, Neil. You’re putting yourself at risk by doing so much.”

Seven hours of training a day is more than is recommended, more than the university can require athletes to practice. Neil wants to do this much, though. He wants, no _needs_ , to be better. He needs to the astroturf under his feet and a cage of plexiglass. But he also needs Matt.

Matt is sunshine and warmth and everything that Neil missed out on as a child. His arms can support Neil when he falters, and Neil can counter Matt’s worst demons with soft kisses and a steadfast determination.

“I’ll ask Kevin about cutting down,” Neil says slowly. “Maybe about moving up the time.”

Matt scoots onto his back, then to his side, to face Neil. His skin holds gold in the dim light, and Neil idly thinks that he’s beautiful.

“You’d do that?”

Neil huffs out a sigh. “You might have a point. Besides, it’d be awful of me to keep my boyfriend up so late every night. Since you refuse to go to sleep before you’re sure I’ve made it okay.”

“I wouldn’t have to if someone didn’t have a history of disappearing on me. And besides, I can think of other ways you can keep your boyfriend up all night.” Matt grins, his hand coming up to rest underneath Neil’s chin.

“I thought the point was to get more sleep,” Neil frowns.

Matt laughs and presses a kiss to his lips.


End file.
